swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W44/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * Daylight saving time * There were an error with the Winamp software and Windows 10 operation system Opera time table 31.10.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:52 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:10 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 08:08 George Frideric Handel - Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 11:14 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 14:22 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 16:31 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 17:48 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 20:08 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 21:40 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 23:54 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 01.11.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:48 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (The Philosopher's Stone) (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 04:52 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 07:17 Louis Spohr - Jessonda (1990) Orfeo (D) 09:15 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 11:44 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 15:35 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 19:24 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 23:41 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 02.11.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:55 Charles Gounod - La nonne sanglante (The Bloody Nun) (2008) CPO (F) 04:13 Charles Gounod - Romeo y Julieta (2002) RTVE (F) 06:49 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 08:26 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 11:13 Fredrik Pacius - Kung Karls Jakt (1991) Finlandia (SV) 13:34 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 15:53 Lionel Monckton - The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) 17:28 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 19:34 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 22:03 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 03.11.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:11 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 02:12 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 04:00 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 06:18 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 08:44 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 10:55 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 12:41 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 14:40 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 16:35 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 18:09 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 20:49 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 22:20 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 23:55 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 04.11.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:42 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 04:19 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 06:24 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 07:41 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 08:18 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) 09:00 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 10:19 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 11:50 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 13:36 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 14:42 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 16:00 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 17:06 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 18:51 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 19:58 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:51 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 05.11.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:43 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 03:40 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 04:40 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 05:23 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 06:57 Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording 09:04 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 10:54 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 12:08 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 13:54 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 14:47 Benjamin Britten - Billy Budd (1967) London Records (E) 17:14 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 19:38 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 21:42 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 06.11.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:14 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 02:15 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 05:05 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 06:55 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 09:34 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 10:25 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 13:05 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 17:02 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 20:16 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 22:53 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 44/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016